


"Open your eyes"

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. What do you smell?"Prompt asked via tumblr by anon





	"Open your eyes"

“Close your eyes and take a deep breath. What do you smell?"

Emma sighed but complied, tilting her head to the right as her senses relaxed, letting the faint scent of something close to honey tempt her consciousness. Hands over her thighs, fingertips pressing against the jean’s fabric, she could feel her every breath entering her body, her chest pressing imperceptibly against the blouse she had decided on wearing. Something that she wouldn’t have chosen in any other circumstance but, somehow, that morning had seemed fitting. Her hair tickled both sides of her neck on its way down, loose strands ghosting their way over her skin and as she let the scent become a stronger presence on her mind, she could feel her magic crackling just beneath her eyelids, commanding them to open.

“Don’t.”

The voice came from at some point at her back, fingers seeming to graze over her shoulders, pressing against the blouse for a second before releasing her. The moment left her breathless and for a moment she felt herself sway, following the trace of warmth the fingers had left.

“Emma…” The warning came further, the voice deeper now, as breathless as Emma felt her chest and for a second she basked on it, the scent only strengthening as the magic on her eyelids traveled down, settling just a few millimeters below her skin, quickening her pulse that felt as if racing, pumping power on her veins.

“I smell… is that you?”

Her own tongue felt overly heavy on her mouth, as if she had just awoken from a very long night. It didn’t settle between her teeth as she was accustomed to and for a moment she was left there, mouth slightly open as the sweet scent came nearer, enticing her.

“It’s my magic.”

The blonde could feel a small pause between the words, a slight halt that made the word “magic” sound much more intimate than what it was supposed to be a chatter and a magic class between two friends. The feeling of the brunette’s fingers on her shoulders, however, still burnt her flesh and so she sucked on her breath the second she heard a slight movement, just in front of her.

“I want you to focus on it, Emma. Can you do that?” The words came to her like puffs of air, Regina’s breathing caressing the surface of her skin, her cheeks and neck beginning to tingle. Her eyelids felt about to open but she kept them shut.

She had asked for this class, she thought, her lips feeling impossibly dry as she felt the pulse on her neck quickening while the breathing of the other woman remained just a few inches away from her. She had been the one who had appeared in front of Regina’s porch, eye still rimmed with red, voice trembling and tears bubbling behind her every word. She had been the one who had asked to understand how magic, her magic, their magic, worked.

She had been so sure… as sure as she could, standing in front of a Regina with warm concern glowing on the back of her pupils, arms crossed in front of a white blouse she hadn’t seen in years. She had looked beautiful and Emma had almost wanted to tell her that.

Almost.

Now she wasn’t sure of anything and as she nodded, touching the roof of her mouth with the tip of her tongue, tasting the faint smell like a scent that could be swallowed, -that she wished to be able to do it- she felt one hand climbing up her arm, tracing her upper arm with nimble fingers.

“Emma? I want you to say it. Can you do it?”

The voice came as a whisper, one that almost burnt Emma’s skin as she turned towards it, following its trace and murmuring a soft yes that got almost caught between her lips.

A second passed, then another and she could feel the beginning of doubts starting to creep between the heated feeling deep on her chest. Her magic started to subside but she could feel it jumping just between her fingers, crackling like electricity.

“Regina?”

A pause, a shallow breathing.

And then…

“Open your eyes.”


End file.
